Taylor's Story
by dadofarloa
Summary: This is a continuation of The Secret Never Told, Located HERE /s/12068103/1/The-Secret-Never-Told and HERE /s/12106100/1/The-Secret-Never-Told-Book-2. This is a long read, as I have already written 43 Chapters. I will try to upload a new one every week.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Chapter 1**

Crystal has always been a friend to me, even in high school, when I was an outcast for being gay. When she was hospitalized with a broken ankle, I thought nothing of waiting for her during her surgery. No one else was there, and I had nothing to do anyway. Matthew, or Matty as I call him, was staying with Crystal's mother. A hospital is no place for a six-year-old to spend any length of time. As a lawyer, Crystal was instrumental in helping me settling my father's estate, even if his third ex-wife fought tooth and nail to overturn the will and keep everything. After a quick phone call to allow Matty to talk to his mother and assuring that she was okay, I had decided to leave for the evening, so we both could get some much-needed rest.

As with most hospitals, the corridor was quiet, other than the muted sounds of television, and quiet conversations. My mind had all but ignore these sounds as I pondered rather Susan would be able to continue to care for Matty during Crystal's recovery. Knowing I heard something out of the ordinary, stopped me and my musings. Listening more closely now I could hear the sounds of quiet sobbing of a child nearby. In the quiet hallway, I was able to locate the sound coming from behind a partially open door to a private room. Pushing open the door just a little more reviled a lovely young man of about 8 or 9 years old, laying in the bed. His right leg was in traction with pins and braces holding his femur in place.

Being alone in the room and having his head turned to look out the window, he had not noticed me at the doorway. Looking around for any signs of an adult being in the room, like a coat or a book, told me that no one else was there. I guess my heart has too much of a soft spot because at that moment I decided that a quick visit couldn't hurt. A gentle tap alerted him to my entry into the room. With a startled look he quickly wiped the tears away, while a soft voice asked, "Who are you?"

Handing him the box of tissues that was way out of his reach, I told him, "My name is Matthew Davis," now you know why I call him Matty, "you can call me Matthew or Matt. I heard your sodding, thought you might need some company, or something else." "I don't get company in here. No one comes to see me other than the nurses only to give me medicine and to remind me not to bother them because they have other people to take care of." Tears were starting to form again as he let all this pour out. I was still bothered by his statement about him not getting company to visit with him.

"What about your parents? Do they come and visit with you sometimes?" I was becoming very curious why this lad was left alone, with a major injury, in a hospital. It even sounded like the staff was ignoring him. "It was just me and my step-dad in the car when we had the accident, I don't know where my mom is, no one will tell me anything. I have been here a bunch of days, and the doctors say I will be here at least a month before I can get out of bed again." At this point, he was openly crying again. I sat on the side of the bed and gently stroked his head. I know I could do nothing more at this time of night, and I had rather not say too much to him right now until I could talk to Crystal in the morning.

It was at this moment that the door swung open, and a very large nurse came rumbling into the room unannounced. "Taylor Rose" she shouted "What have we told you about bothering other people. You need to leave them alone, along with the staff. Now, here are your pills and I want to see you swallow all of them." Taylor took the pills and asked quietly, "Can I please have some water?" "After you swallow those pills, besides I am too busy right now." this whale of a nurse pronounced while she was just flipping some pages in a chart book she had brought along. I stood up and took the three steps it took to reach the sink in the room and filled Taylor's cup full with cold water and took it back to his bedside. This simple action was all it took to tell me that my night would not be as peaceful as I thought, and would more than likely only beginning.

Nurse mammoth had turned her wrath on me at this point, as I was hoping. "Just who do you think you are, going against trained medical personnel decisions. You are not his family, and visiting hours have ended so you had better leave the premises before I call security and have you escorted out." Bingo, just as I had hoped. Her fury was now directed at me and I knew at this point it would be for some time. "Oh, please do call security, and while you are at it, I will be calling Dr. Jenkins at home," I stated, pulling out my cell. Dr. Jenkins was the hospital administrator, and a close, childhood friend of my father's. While the hospital is sound and large enough for our area, some of the equipment was becoming outdated and unable to keep up with modern medicine. I personally donated the funds from my father's estate to update all of the needed equipment in memory of my father. Dr. Jenkins was beside himself with joy, of now having a modern hospital once again.

Poor Taylor had this shocked and scared look on his face as the nurse left his room in a huff, screaming for security. Like they could hear her four levels down. Dr. Jenkins was glad to hear from me until he heard what I had to say. He asked to speak to Taylor to hear his side of the story. I handed him the phone and the scared look took on a more terrified expression. "No reason to be afraid. Dr. Jenkins is a very good friend of mine and he just has some questions for you. That's all." While he started the story of his stay at the hospital, I could hear the sound of running from security coming down the hallway. To save Taylor anymore commotion tonight I decided to step out and greet them. Ben, the lead officer tonight, was leading the way with two other security officers, as they approached me. "Matt, we were told there was a strange man prowling the halls and bothering patients up here. Have you seen anything?"

**Chapter 2**

"That's him, grab him, escort him out! Or better yet, call the police to come to pick him up for bothering a minor!" shouted our oversize nurse. The shocked look on the faces of the guards, especially Ben's was the funniest thing I have seen tonight. About that time Taylor shouted from the room, "Matt, Dr. Jenkins said he will be here in five minutes, and to please wait for him." I would have to say the look from nurse mammoth was the second funniest thing I've seen. Turning to Ben I asked, "Please have one of your men wait by the door here until Dr. Jenkins arrives. No one else is to enter, and to keep the staff happy the door can remain open. Turning to reenter the room, I could hear the nurse ranting to the security about not doing their jobs. Taking one look out the door Taylor stated, "I thought they were going to make you leave." Following his eyes to the security officer now standing in the middle of the door, I look back at the scared boy and winked. "Not when they work for me they wouldn't" I stated matter of factly. Looking back and forth between me and the guard, with a shocked looked. He asked, "You are their boss?" Grinning, I just nodded in response to his question. With a grin spreading across his face, Taylor started to giggle, which got stronger and stronger. By the time Dr. Jenkins arrived, Taylor was into a full fit a peal of laughter, banging the bed with his fist, and gasping for breath. If he wasn't confined to the bed I think he would have been on the floor in a fetal position rolling all over the room.

Taking a good hard look at the two of us, me just sitting on the side of Taylor's bed, ginning just as hard as I could, and Taylor in the fits of joyous laughter. Shaking his head he quietly stated "Must have been one hell of a joke." Reaching behind the bed, he released the oxygen tubing and started the flow, telling Taylor he needed to wear it in his nose for a few minutes. With the oxygen calming him down, Taylor began to settle into the good looking boy with a charming smile I knew was there somewhere. "Matt didn't tell the big fat nurse that the guards worked for him," he said grinning. "Matthew Davis, I should have known all this commotion was your doing." All of us turned to see Crystal standing in the door on a pair of crutches, in a hospital gown and housecoat. "Crystal?! What are you doing out of your bed? Get over here and sit down in the chair, and prop that foot up." I abolish her. While she made her way to the chair, Taylor's giggles returned. "She dresses like my mother does," he stated through giggling. After ensuring Crystal was comfortable, we turned back to Taylor, who had a silly look upon his face at this time.

Still, with an amused grin, Taylor continues to look at the three of us with an emptiness he didn't have before. Reaching out, with the pretense to brush the hair out of his face, I looked into his eyes, to see they were dilated, and had a far off look. Becoming worried that something might be wrong, I called Dr. Jenkins over. "Is he okay? Should this be happening to him?" I asked with growing concern. He reached over to look into both eyes and pulled a penlight out from some pocket. Shinning it back and forth, and studying the results, I knew my old friend was not happy. Grabbing the phone and calling to hospital operator, he announced. "This is Dr. Jenkins, Code Pink room 4011" and hung up the phone. By the time he could turn around the code was being called over the hospital PA and staff could be heard running through the halls. Looking at me he simply stated, "He has been given too much medication, he shouldn't be out of it like this." Remembering what happened with the nurse, I told him about the medication and the incident that led to me calling him at home. As doctors and nurses poured into the room I stepped out and spoke with the officer left at the door. "Spread the word, find that nurse that was here and restrain her, in cuffs if you have to. I want her where we can find here as soon as this is over."

With a borrowed wheelchair, Crystal was returned to her room for the night, once everything had calmed down. She, of course, had a front row seat to everything that was happening with Taylor. Blood work confirmed that he had been over-medicated, being given a sleeping pill with a high dose of a narcotic pain killer. A check of pharmacy records showed this had been happening for just over a week now. I asked Ben to keep someone from security at his door at all times for now, while a shift in staffing assignments was being done in the hospital. I spent a restless night in the chair beside Taylor's bed, to be with him all night. I planned to hire private nursing to tend to his needs first thing in the morning. I still needed to talk to Crystal about his mother, and other family members, that seem to have left him alone. The smell of fresh coffee awoke me from my fitful dozing to the smile of a young red-headed male nurse. Handing me the coffee, he said "Good Morning, I'm Chris. Crystal Clay, down the hallway, said you would need this, and she wanted to see you right away. Either that or she was going to come down here for you". With a quick look at Taylor, I thanked him for the coffee. "Don't worry, I will be his nurse until your private staff arrives. Dr. Jenkins has already filled me in on what has happened. I will let you both know when he is awake." he said, smiling at the sleeping young boy, trapped in a hospital bed.

Crystal was just finishing her breakfast when I arrived at her room. The look on her face was one I have seen many times before, and have learned to grieve for the fool that is about to oppose her. She was never one to back down from something she believed in, and I feel this is what has made her such a good lawyer. Moving her breakfast tray aside, and picking up her notepad, she looked me dead in the eyes. "Okay, Matt, how did you become involved with this Taylor Rose last night. I want to know everything that happened," she stated with a voice, normally reserved for the courtroom. Sitting down, and staring into my coffee, I actually began to wonder myself. How did I become involved with an eight-year-old boy, laid up in the hospital? After a deep swallow of my coffee and a sigh, I began my tale. I filled her in on my every action after leaving her room last night, right up to this morning. After my narration, Crystal asked a few questions for clarification. When we were done, she sat down the pad and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Matt, there is enough evidence here, to file a major lawsuit against the hospital staffing. There is also the possibility of child abandonment and child endangerment against his mother. We both know the financial situation of this hospital. The comment he made about me dressing like his mother last night also is some concern for me. This really is a can of worms you have stumbled into."


	2. Chapters 3&4

**Chapter 3**

Our mood was broken with Matty running into the room shouting, "Mommy!" Crawling up on the bed next to her, it was like he hasn't seen her in a lifetime. At that moment the phone started ringing, and since Crystal had her hands full, I moved to answer it. "Just wanted to let you know that Taylor is awake and devouring his breakfast as we speak, I may have to remove the plate to save it." came the cheerful voice of Chris, Taylor's nurse. This reminded me that I still needed to look into private nursing, this morning. With his auburn hair and green eyes, Matty looked so much like his mother, it was often hard to tell them apart if not for their age. He was chatting non stop about his "night with grandma," and while he loved his grandma a whole bunch, her house was boring. An idea hit me at that moment, and I believe Crystal was thinking the same thing. With a slight nod from her, I took Matty's hand, "Hey buddy, why don't you come with me. I have a friend for you to meet, and the two of you can play some games together, Okay?" With one last hug for his mom, he turned to me, "Okay, uncle Matt" and with a pat on his rump from his mother, we were off, to make a new friend, I hope.

"Where are we going, Uncle Matt?"

"Right down here buddy, my new friend is also in the hospital and will be for a while. He is close to your age, and no one comes to visit him." I said as we walked down the hall together. If I could get them some games to play together, this might be a benefit to everyone. "Matt!" Taylor was able to call out, as we entered the room before Matty had started with a long list of questions like they had been friends for a long time. "Wow! What happened to you? What's your name? I'm Matthew. Does that hurt? Do those bars go all the way through your leg? How do you go to the bathroom?" The grin on Taylor's face showed that an instant friendship was made at that moment. I helped Matty onto the bed opposite where his leg was held in traction and told both of them I was going to look for some games for them to play together.

As I found Chris in the hallway, I heard Taylor tell Matty that he was in a car wreck and hurt his leg. Chris was more than happy to locate some games and toys for the boys to play with. Finding an empty room, I stopped to make the phone call I always hated making. While I do not live with a lavish lifestyle nor do I take part in any way with the company of the stock portfolio, my father left behind, I do have access to money with just a phone call. I leave the business in the hands of those who know what they are doing, but I still have a person at the company whose sole job is to handle anything I might request. "Oliver, Matthew Davis here, I need a few things taken care of." And we were off on discussing the details of private nursing, to a private investigator to look into Taylor's family. Something did not sit right with me in all of this, and I was aiming to find out. After the phone call, I peeked in on the boys to find them playing a game of battleship and seemed to be getting along well. I informed the security officer of the private nursing staff coming on, and that I would be in Crystal's room for a few minutes.

When I walked into her room Crystal was just hanging up her cell phone, while Susan was napping in a chair next to the window. I'm guessing Matty turned out to be a real handful for Crystal's mother. "I have just spoken with a friend at the police department, the man driving the car Taylor was in, a Clarence White did not survive the accident. The address on his license and vehicle registration was vacant and had been for some time. I'm guessing I will have to get a PI to try and locate his mother. I have already requested an injunction from Judge Sing, giving us rights to serve on Taylor's behave, before Social Services gets too involved. I hope that was okay with you, Matt". Of course, that was alright with me, she knows me too well. "I have already started a Private Investigator, to start looking for Taylor's mother, or any other family. Once we have the paperwork from the judge, we can gather more information about him from the hospital records, if they are correct. I still do not trust the nursing staff that was looking out for him."

Hearing a commotion in the hallway, I took a quick peek to see Chris and the Security Officer, barring the doorway to Taylor's room, from a tall, thin woman, who could have passed for last nights overweight nurse twin, if not for the size. "Showtime," I said to Crystal as I picked her up and set her in the wheelchair, parked in her room now. Making a quick grab for her legal binder and cell, we were on our way down the hall to find out what was happening now. "I am Miss Crow, from the Department of Social Services. You have no right to interfere with me seeing a child that is to be placed into state custody." shouted our visitor. "Miss Crow, I am Attorney Crystal Clay, and I'm afraid that the child Taylor Rose will not be going into state custody at this time."

"Oh, I know who you are, Ms. Clay, and if my memory is right, you are not a child custody lawyer. So what you have to say here has no bearing on what happens to Master Rose." With the sweet smile that she wore when she knew that she had gotten her way Crystal responded with, "No, I may not be, but Judge Sing does preside over child custody, and I believe you are just about to be served with the official paperwork." Coming down the hallway towards our little group, was a Deputy Sheriff with an envelope of official paperwork. "Ms. Clay, I have some paperwork from the Honorable Judge Sing for you, if you will just sign here. Thank you. Will there be anything else before I leave?"

"Yes, please wait around a few minutes, I would like you and our security officer to witness these papers so that Miss Crow can return to Social Services, with certified copies, until the real ones arrive later today." While the copies were being made, I took the opportunity to check in on the boys. Both had a frightened look on their face, with young Matty standing between the door and his new friend. Once they saw me, they both relaxed and started with the barrage of questions, that it seemed only curious little boys can do.

"Calm down boys, it's all over with now. Taylor, until we find your family, Ms. Clay and I will be looking after your needs. You may not remember her, but she was here last night after you had your medication. She is also Matty's mom, so you are in good hands. Now, Matty, I need you to go and spend some time with your mom please, while I talk to Taylor. You can come back after lunch if he feels up to having more of your company." This puts a smile back on Matty's face, that was forming into a frown when I asked him to leave the room. It appears that these two have become terrific friends in a short period.

As Matty walked out the door, Taylor looked at me and asked in a soft voice, "Is Ms. Clay that nice lady I laughed at last night? About the way she was dressed?" With a chuckle, I told him yes it was, but that was already forgotten. I did have to admit, I was beginning to fall for this child, with his blond curly hair and striking blue eyes. This being a part of my life I set behind me a long time ago, when the last boy I cared about, walked out of my life, and just left me hanging for answers that were never coming. My talk with Taylor went well and brought about some new light to his situation, something that I was going to have to bring up with Crystal before anything else. I am apprehensive that Taylor may be in more danger than he, let alone us, know about.

**Chapter 4**

I told Susan to go on home and get some rest, though I doubt she would be resting much, even with me keeping Matty tonight. We had just gotten word that Crystal would be able to go home tomorrow, but not back into the courtroom for another week. With Matty revisiting Taylor, and Susan gone, Crystal and I were able to get down to some serious business of discussing what was happening with Taylor. Once he and I started our own game of Battleship, he began to open up and became more talkative about his past. Most of what I heard did not sit well with me, and I could tell from the expression Crystal wore, her information was no better.

From my time with Taylor, I could tell that he was highly intelligent, for someone of his age, yet he relayed to me that he has never attended school, or had any formal schooling of any kind. That meant no school records to try and track down his family with. His step-father, for lack of a better thing to call him right now, did say he was on his way to a private school when they had their accident. There were no suitcases, found in or at the accident site, yet they did find Taylor's Birth Certificate with his name and birth date on it. However, once Crystal reviewed his records, it was apparent the birth certificate was a fake, she was surprised that the hospital staff accepted it as legal identification, even if Taylor answered to the same name. At this point, it looks like Taylor Rose, and his step-father never existed, before the accident.

"Matt, there is something else we need to be thinking about, concerning Taylor. While it is still some time off right now, once he leaves the hospital, he will need a place to go to. It will be easier to start that now, while there is time. Currently, you and I only have his well being in our charge, while he is here. With nowhere to go, State Services could gain custody of him. I can try for custody myself, but if I do, then I can no longer represent him from a legal standpoint." I knew what Crystal was asking, and terrified at the same time. A gay man applying for custody of an 8-year-old was not going to be easy, and I also knew that everything in my past was going to be brought back into the light, despite how hard I have tried to put everything behind me and move on. To do this would be a rocky road for everyone.

"Will you stand with me on this Crystal, not as a friend, but as my personal attorney for the custody?" Because Crystal and I have been such good friends for so long, I have become used to reading her expressions like an open book. Tonight, however, that suddenly changed, I had become, somehow, unable to know what she was thinking. In reality, I knew she only looked at me for a few seconds, but in my mind, it felt like hours. Like she was taking every moment and stripping a little part of me away to see what made me tick. In truth, she knew all there was about me, without any secrets, however, at that one moment, I felt naked and completely exposed before her.

"Matthew Davis, I am hurt that you would even ask such a question. Of course, I will stand by you. I do trust you, Matthew. If I didn't, you would have never seen Matty. Now, speaking of which, I am sure he is hungry, and this may be the only time you will be able to get him out of here before visiting hours ends. Besides, You have been here since yesterday, and I know you have to be tired yourself." She was right of course, I was exhausted, and I did agree to keep Matty tonight. At least when he spends time with me, I know he will be no trouble. We usually get a pizza and settle in for a movie or two. Since he has been inside all day, I may let him play in the apartment pool for a while before we eat. My apartment may be little, but the complex did have a nice pool and gym set up for our use.

If by some miracle that I did gain custody of Taylor, I would need to be in a more prominent place to satisfy the requirements for living conditions. I would start that tomorrow with a phone call to Oliver at the company. With a quick goodbye to Crystal and Taylor and a promise to return the next morning, Matty and I were off to our evening together. "Uncle Matt, can we go to the pool and play around for a little while tonight? Please!?" Oh, how can anyone turn down those pleading green eyes of his? Of course, I wasn't going to let on that is what I had planned for. I just couldn't help myself to play with him just a little bit. "Well, I don't know buddy, I am kinda tired, I was thinking we could go straight to bed tonight." The distressed look of horror on that sweet six-year-old face was too much in my current state of mind, and I couldn't help myself but start laughing before we were even out of the parking lot.

I was given such a reproach, as much as young Matty could muster for my ill joke on his behave. But as with things between the two of us, it was soon forgotten, and the remainder of the trip to my apartment was spent in laughter. Our trip took a few minutes extra, as it seems that there was still a street closure from a house fire earlier today, that still had traffic in a snarl. People were returning home from work, along with people trying to get out to see all the commotion was never good on traffic. We still made good time back to my apartment, where Matty was out of the car by the time I was stopped good. Using his own key to my place, that he wore around his neck, he had let himself in and disappeared before I was halfway up the walk.

Shutting the door behind me that Matty had left open, I noticed, he had started undressing on his way to my one and only bedroom. Undoubtedly already looking for his swimwear that he always leaves here. To be honest, he has almost as much clothing here, as he does at home. Pushing his shoes against the wall, and picking up his tee shirt, and shorts, as they were a trail to the bedroom. I walk in to find Matty bending over the bottom drawer of my dresser, his drawer, looking for something to swim in, wearing nothing but his socks. "One of these days I will not be the next person coming in the door behind you, and they will be seeing you naked if you keep that up," I say to him.

Without standing up, he looks around at me standing at the door to the room, and grins, "Then they will get to see how cute my bottom is." he states, giving it a little shake as if to prove his point. And so the summer rolls on, frequent visits to Taylor in the hospital and the monotonous waiting on the private investigators to do their work.


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

**Chapter 5**

We were finally on our way home, back to Peach Creek. Our entire summer was spent on the West Coast, not far from Seattle. Kevin and I had been through more than any one person should, let alone that we were just short of being eighteen. I looked over across from me to see the one I loved so much, actually napping as we made our way East. Seems Kevin had grown accustomed to flying in a very short time. With him also asleep is Jericho, or Jerry as he likes to be called, the very young soul that we were now responsible for. Could we really be parents, and Seniors in High School at the same time? Regardless, Kevin and I will give it our best shot, and we have come to love the 8-year-old. Feeling contempt that my two loves were resting and safe, I leaned my head back and let my thoughts review what brought us to this state.

Two weeks had passed, and we still didn't have any answers. Mother and Father were staying in Seattle, full-time, running the so-called business, while Kevin and I have been ordered on "Vacation." Kevin spent two days in the company medical center, receiving the best medical care the company had to offer, most of which is not yet available to the general public. There wasn't even a scar left or any sign of him ever being shot. Dealing with Ms. Frances was completed in short order. She was on the phone yelling at Tech Support, when I walked into the office, about how she couldn't log into anything after the computers rebooted. She was found to be another member of the Underground Third Reich movement, and believed that Jimmy would return to the program, and paid large sums of money to keep him informed of what was going on. When neither of them realized that Kenny had already told us about his relation to the mainframe, I knew where Jimmy was getting his information. Ms. Frances and Jimmy Tanner have been sent to a company security facility, that even I haven't been told the site of yet. Only that they will be unable to escape, and I will find out where during our briefing.

Kenny was still in Seattle being healed, repaired, his neural net was damaged beyond recognition by a focused electromagnetic pulse. My actions while we were being held hostage, only served to reactivate the backup mainframe, in Seattle, through Kenny's transmitters, in the apartment. If we had been anywhere else, there would have been no response. The most time-consuming for him was the replacement of his neural net and reintegrating everything back into it.

News agencies were told there was an attempted terrorist attack on the Naval Base, trying to use an apartment in the building as a base of operations. The story played up the quick actions of Homeland Security, following leads, and its diligent actions. This also allowed for more security to be seen in the open by the general public.

Kevin and I stayed around the condominium, not really feeling like venturing out now. Most of the time we just sit and watch the waterfront, and all the happenings going on below us. Sammy took to his role as Butler, with enthusiasm, keeping the place in order, and keeping a general eye on us. Last night was the first time either of us felt the need to make love. For a while just holding each other was all we needed. Mine and Kevin's kiss good night last night was all it took for our bodies to tell us that it longed for something more. We once again stood by the window in our room, with the lights off, watching the world pass. We started removing each others clothing, a piece at a time, until we were standing in a pile of clothes, nude in front of our windows. Our lovemaking was a soft and affectionate affair last night, with both of us are reaching an explosive climax together. We just fell asleep where we were, in each other's arms, using our discarded clothing as bedding.

Too early in the morning, we were awoken by our cells going off alerting both of us to an incoming call. I accepted for us. "It's a little after 7 in the morning dear, and it's time for our meeting. Will you and Kevin come into the office today so we can talk?" stated my mother.

"Yes, mother, we will take the next boat over to Seattle, and I will let you know when we arrive," I answered her, knowing to complain about the time would do no good.

Picking up our makeshift bedding and depositing it in the dirty laundry, Kevin and I made our way to the bathroom and a shower to wake us up we hope. We were still sated after our earlier lovemaking, so it was just a quick clean, and we were done. After dressing, we went looking for coffee or something to wake us up at this ungodly hour. Sammy met us in the kitchen with Orange Juice and a strong pot of coffee. Filling our travel mugs, we made our way downstairs and headed to the terminal to await the boat that would take us across to Seattle.

Our trip across was uneventful, and we started our walk toward the building which contained our office. The city streets of Seattle can be a strange mixture of sounds, as with any large city, yet as we were passing an alleyway, something brought Kevin up short. We were only two blocks from the office building, and while staring into the alley, Kevin spoke. "Someone is crying in there, sounds like a child."

Listening carefully, I too could hear the sods of a child coming from the directions we were looking. Slowly we made our way into the narrow passage between the buildings, just wide enough for a small delivery truck. The buildings had parking garages, and recessed doorways, creating lots of shadows between them, even in broad daylight. Following the sound, we came upon a huddled figure, within one of the doorways, that if it weren't for the crying, we would have overlooked.

Squatting down and laying a gentle hand, that I have come to love so much from Kevin, he talked to small figured before us. "Are you okay? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Unfolding his head, and a small boy, with long wavy hair, that was hard to distinguish the color from the dirt, and dark green eyes, looked us over. This lad was definitely in need of a bath, and to top it off, only appeared to be around six years old. His crying only intensified at that point, it seemed he really needed some release from whatever was bothering him. "You can talk to us, I promise we will try to help."

"You can't, no one can. I will just be locked away somewhere, and forgotten about." The boy replied, crying even harder now. "I will not be put in some home somewhere only to be hurt again."

Kevin reached out and placed two fingertips under his chin, and lifted it so he would look at us. "Can you start by telling us your name then? When was the last time you had something to eat? After that, we can go from there."

"Jericho, my name is Jericho, but everyone calls me Jerry. My dad was arrested three weeks ago, and I was left all alone then. Not that anyone knew about me to begin with." Replied Jerry, with a look on his face that explained the pain he was feeling, but not the cause.

Speaking up I stated, "How about first we get you a good meal, all you want, and we can go from there. If you can tell us what happened after you eat, we can see how we can help you. I promise." It was about that time his stomach let it be known just what it thought of getting some real food, and was more than likely the decision maker.

"We won't have to go far, will we? I am very tired of trying to sleep outside, and hiding from some bad people."

**Chapter 6**

"So, what happens now?" asked Edd of his parents as we were sitting in a conference room just outside our office, shortly before lunch. Jerry was sleeping in the waiting area with some of the younger security staff. After he had a good meal, and a chance to clean up some, he was unable to stay awake any longer.

While we were watching the monitor, we could tell that the lad was in a peaceful sleep. "I'm not sure," replied Mrs. Yazzie, "we are still looking into his background. He told us his foster-father was Chuck Anderson, however, social service has no record of it, nor of him being a foster parent. We also know that Chuck has no children, and is refusing to answer any questions."

Switching off the monitor, Edd's father turned to us. "Boys, we will keep you both informed of what is happening with Jericho, however, we have some businesses we need to discuss. Our home in Peach Creek is now being repaired and should be available to you both by the time school starts, next fall. Your ATTC division here is being moved to our headquarters, near there." Sighing and looking very tired he continued. "I know this is not what you had envisioned, nor did we. Being able to adjust to different scenarios is something needed for every business."

"But father, that still leaves Kevin and me with a lot of questions. What really is the ATTC for, and what exactly is the UES Leonardo da Vinci? Where's Kenny, why haven't heard an update on him yet? Do we go back to school, run a business, or what" This came from Edd who left little doubt that he was ready for some honest answers. Even when we all were growing up, we knew that when Edd spoke like that, play time was over. "I guess more importantly, What is going on?"

While I had my own questions to ask, this was beginning to sound like a family issue, and I thought it best to sit and listen for a bit. "Edd, your questions are understandable, and I am sure that Kevin has some of his own, yet is just too polite to ask them himself. I am afraid that none has an easy answer, nor is there any way to give you a short answer. First, to put your mind at ease from an earlier question to your mother, this company while owned by the three of us, is not an entirely private venture. We work hand in hand with the government, along with the technology side for the better of humanity. Not just one government, but all the planet's leaders. The general population sees different governments, spread across the globe. In reality, they are all working together in a unified force. It's the people themselves that have set boundaries between each other."

Edd's father stood up to refill his coffee, and Mrs. Yazzie, continue the narration. "Boys, the general population still has a singular view of their world. Meaning that most are still trying to help only themselves, and not those around them. Kevin, you have been in one of our accelerated healing beds, can you imagine what would happen if these were put in the open market at this time? There would be chaos as people try to outdo each other to gain the right to own one, let alone use one. These should be for all the people, but until the human mindset allows it, there is no possible way of providing this."

"Elizabeth dear, I think it's time we fill the boys in on the back story to all of this." After setting his coffee back on the table, Edd's father walked over to the door and placed his hand on the panel beside it. Once again, there was a blue light that circled around the room before returning to its starting point at the door. "Security Systems Engaged" "What we are about to tell you does not leave this room. I am sure you both have heard stories about the crash in Roswell, New Mexico, well, that is most definitely a false story set in place to throw people off about what really happened. Yes, there was a crash, and yes, it was in the American Southwest, in reality, it took place centuries earlier than what people were led to believe. When our ancestors came across the crash, we were too primitive to realize it for what it was. It was then considered to be a sacred omen from the gods and kept it hidden from all. We were entrusted with keeping its secrets for all time. When people reached the industrial age, only then did the true understanding of what was hidden understood. A story was then needed to throw off the mistrust of humanity of new things, before the technology could be used, hence the Roswell Story. Your Grandfather started this company, working to unlock the secrets of the crash. Working with the world leaders at that time was not easy, and many wars were fought, but ultimately a united government was decided in secret to work together and share of what was learned. Too much technology too fast would have aroused the populations' suspension. That is the ATTC in a nutshell. To develop, test and introduce this new technology. Ever wonder how cell phones came into being so soon after people were used to seeing communicators on the original Star Trek?"

"Boys, each new advancement that we produce, risk the exposure of the truth of what is really happening. Edd, Kevin, like Charles mentioned earlier, we hope you both will return to school, and continue your studies until you graduate. The 'company' is self-sufficient and can operate without direct involvement in day-to-day business. You both have your lives still ahead of you, and we hope the best for both of you."

Edd's father picked up the story again, "As for the UES Leonardo da Vinci, it is planning for a generation ship to be built to try to find where the downed craft came from and to investigate if there are any other life forms beyond our solar system. This is something that is still years away from actual development. Edd, I hope that answers your questions and provides some understanding to you and Kevin. There is still so much more that we cannot explain yet, both for security, and there is just no explanation for them yet."

Silence fell as both Edd, and I thought about what we were just told. The only thing I could really think of at the time was an old phrase I once read. 'the lie that is the truth is harder than the truth which is a lie.' "But why not tell us the truth from the beginning? It almost sounds like that it took almost Kevin and me losing our lives for you to tell us the true story."

"Son, we were only trying to look after your well being, and hope that you would have a normal childhood before you were thrust into all of this."

"WELL BEING!" Kevin shouted, "What would you two know about well being! You left Edd to fend for himself most of his life! You snatched us right at our last year of being children! Feed us a bunch of Information! And you want to talk about Well Being! What about us today?! What if he, let alone myself, don't want to run a large company, to be apart of some giant science project? You both have made a lot of assumptions in all of this." I finally wound down when the reality of what was happening set in. It wasn't just about us, but people everywhere needed help, and we were the answer.

Ms. Yazzie could tell that we had the same information at the same time. She just smiled and said, "And now you are ready." I don't know about Edd, but I sure didn't feel ready.


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

**Chapter 7**

* Edd's Point of View *

Kevin's outburst set a somber mood in the conference room, while the four of us sat quietly in our own thoughts. A flashing light on the conference table in front of my father broke us all out of our thoughts. Reaching into his coat and pulling out his cell, he took what was apparently a call. We couldn't understand what it was about, from the 'yes, yes, I understand,' of his conversation. Only when he asks that someone to please keep searching did it really draw out attention.

After hanging up, he turned to speak to all of us. "It would seem that even after a fingerprint, and DNA search, there can be no match found for young Jericho. We are expanding the search worldwide, but that can still take several days, even with our resources. Unless we can take care of him our self's, we will be forced to turn him over to Social Services. I will start our lawyers on emergency custody papers, and we'll see where that will take us."

Looking over at Kevin, I could tell by the look on his face that he had the same thoughts as I did. "What about Kevin and myself taking care of him for now. He has grown attached to us, and seems to respond well when we are near him." Thinking that father did not answer all of my questions, I thought to remind him of such gently. "And I am sure Kenny will be glad to help also when he is better."

The brief look my parents gave each other, told me that this was a topic they had wish not to discuss. "We had hoped to tell you later when the blow would not have been so traumatic. Without his higher brain functions, his body began to shut down raptly. We were able to get some of what was Kenny downloaded and added to his lasted backup from his night at your condominium. His body did not survive the damage that was received, and we will only have to wait until his program stabilized before we know if Kenny himself survived. If he did, we are hoping to incorporate him into the company mainframe, and have him operate our computerized functions."

This was hard to take, for both of us, the boy we knew, for such a short time, as Kenny was gone. "Edd are you sure you both want to take on the responsibility of someone as young as Jerry. The courts do not always take a favorable ruling on someone as young as Kevin and yourself. Please do not jump into this decision lightly, you and Kevin talk it over between the two of you, and both of you talk to Jerry and see how he feels. If the company gets custody, I am sure that we can find a family among our employees, willing to take him. The changes are good that some may even have children themselves, close to his age." Always the practical one, my mother did have a good point. "Besides, we have a lot more to discuss right now, while he is still resting."

* Kevin's Point of View *

"Please let us finish before you start asking questions. What we are about to tell you will be hard to hear, if you have not figured it all out yourselves, which I'm betting you have," stated Mr. Yazzie. "Living in the Cul-de-sac was not by chance for anyone. Every parent works for our company, in one form or another, except for Mrs. Albertson. She is employed by the FBI, to keep watch over everything there. It is well known that hatred is not a naturally occurring state, but one taught during childhood. When you grew up, it was a test to see what was going to happen between you and anyone with a different background. I must say, there were a lot of surprises in store for us during that time. While all of you had common childhood disputes, you have become furiously loyal to one another. It also brought to our attention, a serious issue with security within our company. This brought on from the incident with James."

"Now, returning you to Peach Creek, after the summer break." This was from Mrs. Yazzie as she picked up the tale from Edd's father. "The house will be completely repaired and signed over to you Edd. Kevin, if you wish you can also live there. Your mother has the desire to leave the neighborhood, and move in with her sister. But she also made it very clear that her move and location to live will be entirely up to you. Edd, you and Kevin have grown up so much in the last year, even to exceeded our expectations. Your father and I will be traveling more to ensure the safety and security of the business. Rest assured that as a business, we will never support a war, or help manufacture weapons for such. Overall we will be working towards promoting peace thought out our world. There is too much hatred around now, and if mankind is to survive, it needs to end."

From Edd's father now, "A mission of peace is not to be taken lightly. It will not be easy, and not always fun. We have an important job to do, and I do expect everyone to do their best. Bringing aid to others will not be glorious. It will be troublesome, and at times we all will wonder if we are making a difference. If we stop only one war, save our planet from self-destruction, reunite one child with its parents, then we have done our job. And we will keep doing our job for as long as need be."

* Edd's Point of View *

It was quiet for a while, all I could do was stare at my hands folded on the table before me, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "Son, please look at us." My mother's voice never sounded so lifeless as it did then. Slowing raising my head, I was still unable to see. The crying had started full force, and nothing I could do would stop them.

"B-B-But why? You were barely home, to begin with. I feel like that we have never gotten to know each other truly. You were always gone on some trip for business. Now you are leaving for good. How do I say goodbye to that?" I was openly bawling now, the pain I felt was like no other. Arms wrapped around me from both sides, as my mother and father showed true affection for me that was rarely seen by others. Basking in their love, I realized that something was missing. "Kevin!" He was standing off to the side quietly shedding tears that I have not seen since his own father's funeral. Sliding back so he could sit in my lap, he quickly joins our hug. Nothing was said for some time, nothing could be said. I know we all felt the pain of facing the separation that was coming.

"Edward, Kevin, I know neither of you thinks this is fair, and in a way, it is not. This was not an easy discussion to make for anyone. Something needs to be done to save our world.

**Chapter 8**

Every teenager knows that at some time soon, some things will change. A new experience after school is finished, some will leave home for the first time going to college, or the military, or starting a new life with a new family. At some point, we all must leave the nest. I don't think it was or ever will be like this again.

I was unable to dwell on this long, once we informed Jerry that he would be staying with us, he became attached to the both of us. Being close to us seemed to quell the worry of being left alone again. Kevin and I really understood how he felt. We both showered him with love and letting him stay as close to us as he was wanting to. The first few nights he even wanted to sleep with both of us, and we didn't mind either. We did have to remember to wear shorts to bed, instead of our usual attire.

We spent the remainder of the summer spending our time with Jerry, taking him to see the local sites. We all enjoyed Pike Place Market, in Seattle. The sights and smell of the market along were different from the city itself. Jerry loves the fish market, watching the vendors throw the fish back and forth. "Hey, buddy, you want to try throwing and catching a fish?" One of the vendors was looking straight at Jerry, Kevin and I had seen them do this before.

Jerry was a little hesitant at first, not really wanting to be separated from our side. With a bit of encouragement from Kevin, he was able to try his hand at fish tossing. Of course, they did have a different stance than they normally do, but Jerry caught his first fish, and with a little help from the fishmongers, tossed it back to them. He was so happy at his accomplishment. Like us, Jerry seemed to love walking along the waterfront, and we were actually able to take him through some of the museums located all around.

Given my status with the family's company, I was able to take Kevin and Jerry to Seattle's Tower Club, for dinner. This was an upscale area, coat and tie affair, and it was apparent the Jerry was no more comfortable in a suit than Kevin was. They both enjoyed the view from the top, which was better than that from the Needle located at the Seattle Center. That was another area Jerry enjoyed, he told us he had never been to a location like that.

A jolt of turbulence from the aircraft brought me out of my reprieve of the past. Kevin was awake along with Jerry, and both were having a drink. "Your pilot said we would be landing in about thirty minutes." Sanding and trying to stretch, I made my way toward the restroom to relieve myself and splash water on my face. Jerry was sitting beside Kevin now, asking about Peach Creek, and why we were on the West Coast, where we found him that one morning, weeks ago.

"Will there be any children my age in the Cul-de-sac?" asked Jerry with a hopeful sparkle in his eye. With a quick peck on the lips for my Kevin and a tussle of the hair for Jerry, I returned to my seat and got ready for the landing.

"Well, not right now kido, but I do know that one of the two of the homes for sale, has been sold already and maybe whoever moves in it may have someone," replied Kevin. I am still amazed at the way Jerry took to us, even after finding out that we were a couple. He still will not talk about his time with his "foster father" or of the time before him. We are not pushing that hard trying to get him to tell us, we are just hoping that over time, something will come out.

With another quite landing, we were back on the ground ready to return to what was left of our lives. Kevin will be starting football practice soon, and we still need to get Jerry registered in school. That will be easier said than done because he has never been in school before. He will have to be given a test to determine what grade level he needs to be at. Returning home was not what I was expecting. The Limousine that brought us to the airport was not there, only a company car, and a small van to carry our belongings. My childhood home still looked the same, just a fresh coat of paint, and both mine and Kevin's vehicles parked in the driveway. Everything inside was brand new. Jerry was running all over the house trying to see everything at once.

I found Kevin looking out the window at his old house, beside it was the house Jimmy lived in. Both were empty, other than Jimmy's house had a sold sign in front. I hadn't even realized that it had been put on the market yet. Guessing we will have new neighbors soon. Coming up behind him and resting my chin on his shoulder, he let out a sigh. "Strange, standing here looking at my house, and realizing it is no longer my home," he stated. Not much I could say would help that feeling of emptiness, so I just held onto him and shared my love.

The doorbell broke us out of our musings, and we noticed out the window that our company was Ed and Eddy, not sure how they snuck up on us. Jerry was at the door in a flash, flinging it open wide to greet our guest. "DADs', There are some guys at the door!" We both had to chuckle at the outburst from Jerry.


	5. Chapters 9 &10

**Chapter 9**

"DADs', There are some guys at the door!" We both had to chuckle at the outburst from Jerry. More of the kids from the Cul-de-sac could also be seen headed our way. When we reached the door, Ed and Eddy had a look of complete shock as they looked down at our young ward. "Did he just call you both 'Dads'?" asked Eddy. Laughing we invited everyone in which by this time had included the Kanker Sisters. We said we would explain everything soon. Rolf spoke up with what I was just thinking. "This should be a party to welcome you home, yes? I will retrieve the ritual welcome home ham and cheese." The voice was unanimous, we would order a stack of pizzas, and we would be just fine. I knew the house was stocked with drinks, and other essentials, so we were all set there. While Kevin was ordering food, and a bunch of it, it sounded, I explained that Jerry had been abandoned and Kevin and I were working to adopt with the help of my parents.

Just as Kevin was turning off his phone, a deep rumble announced the arrival of a large truck in the Cul-de-sac. This brought the attention of all, because, well, no one had ever moved in or out of the neighborhood. The red Chevy Tahoe told me who the new neighbor was. Matthew Davis ran the private security firm that was a subsidiary of the company's. I was not however prepared for the two small boys who got out with him, one is seated in a wheelchair. Far as I knew he was single and not a father at all.

"TAYLOR!" screeched Jerry, tearing his way out the door before anyone could realize what was happening. Kevin was gone mere moments behind Jerry, refusing to let anything happen to him. I was only a second behind, yet my long legs allowed me to keep pace with them. The boy in the wheelchair, snapped his head around to see who was yelling. Looked like he might give himself whiplash to see. Jerry plowed into the chair throwing his arms around the lad, almost taking the wheelchair off one wheel. By the time I arrived, I think Kevin and Matthew were about to go at it. I could see the protectiveness in both of them. I knew I had to defuse now.

"Matthew, Kevin, a word now," I started making it known that no would not be an answer I would accept. I pulled them both aside, knowing that the boys were in good hands with the rest of our friends. Stepping straight up to Kevin and forcing him to look me in the eyes, I told him quietly, "Matthew works for us, love." Looking back at Matthew, I plainly stated, "Kevin is my boyfriend, and if that offends you, I'm sorry, but you will have to live with it or find other employment."

Standing there looking at, first, my employer, then his partner, I feel a smile slowly making its way across my face. I was soon laughing at their bemused expressions, apparently thinking I had lost my mind. Walking over, I place an arm across their shoulders, with me in the middle. "Well, it's about time Edd. I have known you since you were a young fellow and watched you grow. Did you really think, I could provide security when you were away from home, and not know of your feelings toward Kevin?" The look between them was priceless. Turning, we three headed back to the gathered group, for more introductions. "Guys, I would like you to meed Taylor Rose" he stated indicating the young man in the wheelchair, and still being tightly held by Jerry. "I am working on adopting him with help from Crystal Clay, my attorney. The other young man is Matty Clay, Crystal's son. Edd, in turn, introduced Jerry, who they also were trying to adopt.

Taylor was enjoying the attention he was receiving from everyone. "Edd, I had heard that you and your friends were close friends, but I never imaged like this. I do apologize, I have been out of the office for a few weeks, taking care of Jerry, how long have you guys been back in town?"

"We just got back earlier today. We left Seattle early today and flew back in. We're taking care of Jerry here, and working on adopting him ourselves. We have to fill you in on that at a later time, it's safe to say that his previous living condition was something to be desired. For now, let me introduce you and Taylor to the rest of the gang."

**Chapter 10**

A clearing throat behind me reminded me that I needed to open the house up so the movers could move everything inside. Kevin offered to take the boys to their home across the street, as they might get in the way and seemed to be attached anyway. I think the word pizza removed all doubts from the boys' minds. I explained that I would be over once the movers, had everything down, and Matty's mom arrived. The boys had already started moving with Jerry trying to push the chair and Matty asking lots of questions to the boys, as was his nature. The older kids walked along side of Taylor's chair, helping when needed.

Crystal and her mother, Susan arrived while I was unlocking the house and ensuring the AC was working properly. A quick explanation to them told them where Taylor and Matty was. I moved through the house and explained to the moving crew where and how I wanted everything. Susan offered to stay with the crew, while I took Crystal to the boys, and to find out how Taylor and Jerry knew each other. "Bet you are glad to be out of that cast Crystal," I mentioned while we walked across the street. "Yes I am, but this walking boot is not much better. At least I can take it off once in a while." Our arrival at the house was right behind the pizza delivery and to the chaos of hungry pizza eaters.

Our host was soon there, to welcome us to the house. "Crystal, I would like to introduce my employer, Edward Yazzie, or Edd to his friends, and his partner Kevin Murphy. Guys this is Crystal Clay, Matty's mother", I explained while introducing her. "Edd, once I have the house settled in a day or two, I will be taking over as head of your personal security, well security for both of you. The incident earlier this year has prompted a more hands-on approach to security." The boys were enjoying their food, so we decided to wait and talk to them later today.

"Matt, you know I do not like having security agents hanging on me every moment, I just want a normal life, to live with those that I love, and to continue with what is left of my childhood, and I know Kevin feels the same way," stated Edd. "Edward, I nor anyone from my crew will be smothering you or Kevin with protection. We will remain in the background, unseen until needed. There was even a suggestion that we hire some of your friends, since they are of legal working age, and you all have a fierce friendship toward each other." It only took a second for the both of them to think on that, but to someone with training like myself and Crystal, knew they had more questions, and what it was going to be about.

"To put your minds at ease, yes we will even include your son Jerry and my son Taylor into that protection," I explained that when the adoption process started with Taylor, all forms of identification, was unable to turn up any results. Fingerprints, dental records, DNA, all turned up nothing. I went on to let him know I was going to ask the company for assistance in doing a worldwide search.

* Kevin's point of view *

Listening to Matthew talk about Taylor, a lot was sounding all too familiar. Watching the boys interact with the rest of the gang, was a bit of relief. Even young Matty, who was without a doubt, let be known that he was Taylor's self proclaim protector. Sara and Johnny seem to take more to the boys, than the rest, mainly because of their age. While listening to Edd and Matthew, and watching them, something was still bothering me. Like a memory just out of reach. What was it about them that still bothered me, it had to be something important. The realization of what was bothering me hit me with a bang. Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped up and spoke loudly to be heard by all. "Guys, Edd and I need to talk to the adults in private. Just make yourselves at home, put in a movie if you like." With that being said I all but dragged Edd to our home office, with Matt and Crystal following close behind.

"No, no, no. They wouldn't do that, would they? But why, they're children. How! There is still something I am missing, something is not adding up right, I have to be wrong." I was mumbling and pacing the room, not even realizing I wasn't alone. But this thought would not go away. If I was right, something had to be done now, but who, where, and what was to be done still elude me. I was brought up short by Edd, planting one of his beautiful kisses on my lips. Only then did I start to relax some.


	6. Chapters 11 & 12

**Chapter 11**

* Edd's point of view *

Kevin was agitated more than I have ever seen him. He was pacing the room, scratching the back of his head, and even mumbling. I was actually starting to wonder if the stress of everything was starting to get to him. We did have a lot going on since our Junior Prom. Not sure of what else to do, I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. That was the key, as I let my love for him envelop him, he was starting to relax some. Because he had called the four of us together, it had to be something important, to all of us.

Once Kevin had relaxed a bit, I pulled back and squarely looked him in the eye. "Kevin, something is bothering you, and it has to be something major, for you to go on like this. Take a deep breath and tell us what you are thinking." To his credit, he did just that, and we didn't have long to wait.

"It's Jimmy, he is the key to all this. It was right there in front of us all this time, but we didn't see it. We didn't want to see it, that was the issue." It took me only a second to realize what he was saying, and looking to our guest, Matthew was not far behind. He may have been on leave during all that, but I am sure he received a report. Crystal was still lost, in all this and it showed on her face. Sitting on the sofa in our office, I was able to tell when she went into lawyer mode. Mental note, see if we need a good lawyer working for us.

"Okay, something just happened between the three of you, and you know something. Spill it, now, who is this Jimmy. it's the only way I can help." Knowing she was right, I walked to the door of the room and placed my hand on a panel beside it. The familiar blue light circled the room, then changed to red all the way around. "Room not secure, recording device detected" was stated in the voice of a young man. Matthew knew where the device had to be, as she was not given a general clearance by the company.

"Crystal, I'm sorry, but I will need to confiscate your recorder for now. What we are about to talk about is classified information." It was obvious that she was not happy as it had to be a good 30-second stare down between the two. With a huff, she reached into her bag and pulled out her small recorder, and handed to Matthew. "This had better be good then," she stated with some hate in her voice. Once the recorder was locked away, the light returned to blue. "Security system engaged, the room is secured." "Crystal, what we are about to talk about is classified Top Security under the Homeland Security Act. It can not leave this room."

Pausing just a moment to allow Crystal to understand the severity of what is happening. Mathew went on with his story on what we were thinking. "James Tanner, or Jimmy as he was known, lived in this neighborhood. In fact, he grew up in the house I just purchased. The issue that Kevin brought up, while he was only thirteen, he was a key player in a known terrorist group. He was responsible in the house fire, and the threat to the shipyard on the west coast earlier this year."

"Matthew, you have never lied to me. So I will take your word on that, even if I can't see a mere thirteen years old causing all that. However, I still do not see what that has to do with the two boys sitting out there, and their adoption." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Crystal was unsure what the three of us were thinking. "So you are telling me that a boy of just 13, is responsible for two boys of just 8 years old, to not have a past. Guys, the math just does not add up."

Sitting next to Crystal on the sofa, I took up the tale, and the hardest to swallow. "Ms. Clay, I need you to keep an open mind and trust that what I am about to tell you is true. Jimmy was no ordinary boy, he was in reality, grown. A clone if you will. His true lineage was unknown. He was also believed to be one of a kind. While he was trained in combat, what if there are other children, with no parents, produced for other means. Possibly the slave trade, or even for the sex market. This is something no one want to believe that, but with DNA, rescued children can't be traced back to their parents. If they have no parents and nothing but a dead end to trace too. These children would likely slip through the cracks, if they were ever picked up, possibly someone like Taylor."

Silence had fallen upon all of us, while the implication of all this settled with each one. Crystal was the first to break the silence, bringing voice to that which none of us wanted to admit. "Are you telling me, that there could be more children, just like those two here, may have no traceable past?" The silence was the only answer we could give her.

Retrieving her glasses and note pad from her bag, her demeanor changed into that of a professional. "Right, first we need to compare the DNA of our boys, with this Jimmy. The next step will be two-fold. If there is found to be some match between the three of them, we will need to find some way of convincing a Judge to approve the adoptions. This may include bringing them into the know on all this. I may be able to help with that. Also, we will need to work to find any more of these lost children if they are out there. Right now there is just no way of knowing if they are related, if it is limited to these three, or do we have more. The issues with the four of us, is this if all of this is true, and with us four knowing this, do we bury our heads and turn a blind eye to those remaining? If we pursue this, it will require considerable resources."

"For now we need to return to everyone else, and not draw attention that something might be wrong. It would help a lot to find out how these two know each other. I'm going to take a stab and say they were not neighbors." I am going to have to speak to mother and father, about this Crystal Clay. I am beginning to think will be perfect as a personal assistant. But for now, she is correct, we do need to return to our guest. Kevin had finished his pacing closest to the door, so he deactivated the security, while Matthew retrieved Crystal's recorder.

**Chapter 12**

It seems that our departure has had little effect on our newest family to the Cul-de-sac. The older kids had the little ones engaged in a Wii game that even little Taylor could enjoy. We spent the remainder of the afternoon catching up with old friends and getting to know new ones. We also got to know Susan, after Matthew's house received all of its furniture. Crystal and Susan left first, with a very reluctant Matty, followed closely by our neighborhood friends. I took Jerry upstairs for a bath and to help him get ready for bed, leaving Kevin to clean up. Jerry has been dealing with everything a lot better than I expected, considering the shape he was in when Kevin and I found him. He does seem to relish a hot shower, almost as if he never had one.

"Poppa Edd, is Taylor going to be living across the street from us now?" he asked while standing in the shower.

"Sure looks that way buddy. His dad actually works for me in the company, so I am sure your two will get to see each other quite often." I told him, wondering if I could get him to open up about his past while talking about Jerry. "How long have you and Taylor been friends?" I asked hoping he will talk a little more.

"Taylor shared a bedroom with me at our old home. Then they said I had a new dad and he would take me to a new home. We drove a long time to get there. They wouldn't let me say goodbye to Taylor." You could hear the sorrow in his voice as he just stood under the water.

"Come on buddy, you are not going to leave poppa Kevin and me any hot water. Turn that off, and I will dry you off." Drying Jerry off is something Kevin came up with, it seems to bring us closer together with our young charge. The first few nights with us, Jerry would not let both of us out of his sight. He even wanted to sleep with us. I'm hoping he will adjust to being in a new house. He was happy to hear that the three of us would be together in our very own home.

"Since this is our home now, and everyone's gone, do I have to wear pajamas?" asked Jerry as I was drying his hair. I was thinking about our earlier conversation and really noticed how his blond hair was curly just like Jimmy. I wonder how I didn't notice it before. "Poppa? Are you ok, you didn't answer me."

"Yea, little man, go put your underwear on, and we will go down and watch TV with Poppa Kevin," I told him giving him a peck on the nose, and a swat on the backside. With a smile and a giggle, he took off, searching for his clothing. While things seemed to be going well for now, at times like this, I still wonder if Kevin and I could still be parents to this bundle of energy.

* Matthew's point of view *

The history of this house was of little concern to me when I heard it was available. It was the perfect home, with plenty of space that would let me adopt Taylor. I never thought that it might hold the key as to who Taylor really was. Finding out that he and Jerry actually knew each other, was a positive surprise. Kevin's outburst was a bit unnerving, but he did bring up a good point, could there be a connection between the boys and James Tanner.

"Dad, if the bedrooms are upstairs, how am I going to go up and down to sleep, and go to the bathroom?" The look that of concern shown on his young face. At times like this I can't believe that when we first met in the hospital, I fell in love with this young soul, and to care so much about him.

"Well son, there is a master bedroom downstairs, and we can do one of two things, you can use it until you can walk upstairs, or we could share it." Not knowing what he has dealt with in the past, I didn't want to sound like he had to sleep in the same bed as me. I have been very cautious about things like that now.

"Can we share dad? I don't want to be alone just yet, is that ok?" The pleading that shown in his eyes was almost too much to bear. How could anyone throw this angel away?

"Of course we can share son until your leg is better," I said this, knowing just one word from him, and I would change my mind. "For now, we need to get you clean, and dressed for bed, before I have a shower. Then we will find a movie to watch."

As we moved toward the bathroom, to start our routine, he spoke up with a question I was asking myself. "When will you have to go back to work?"

"I think I will be working a little bit at a time, for a while, but I will always have time for you son. You don't have to worry about that right now." I had ordered some special equipment to help with Taylor around the house, one being a shower chair. He had gotten used to me undressing him and helping get clean. Stripping him of his clothes, and placing him in the chair, I stripped to my shorts and started the shower, making sure to keep his cast dry.

Susan had done a fabulous job in getting things set up, I really didn't have to search for anything. I am surprised that Matty didn't try and stay with us again. I think Crystal knew that we needed some time for just the two of us in the new house, that and I know she missed having her son around. Matty has been dealing with me spending time with Taylor and not having my full attention. He actually told me that Taylor needed to spend some time with someone he trusts. For only being six, he is very astute.


	7. Chapters 13 & 14

**Chapter 13**

Jazz is a real gem, the house was still in good order after everyone left, I had little to do. I was taking the last of the leftovers to the kitchen, walking past the office. Strangely something was off, I don't remember leaving any lights on in there, let alone flash. Setting the food down, I walked to the door, looked in and found the office dark, except for a light flashing from the desktop. I just set my hand on the desk to look at the desktop. Light under my hand glow for only a second. After that, a screen showed in the center which stated simply, "DNA TEST COMPLETE. JAMES TANNER, JERICO, TAYLOR, 100% MATCH. SAME INDIVIDUAL." All I could do was stare at this, this was not something I wanted to see. I was also upset that Edd had the test ran without telling me, we had always shared what the other was thinking. This was too much for me to process right now.

The sounds of small running footsteps started signaling the end of his bath, it also marked the screen turning itself off. I just remained where I was, still trying to process this information. I never heard Edd or Jerry calling my name. I did hear only a single set of steps on the stairway, so it was just Edd left downstairs. "Kevin, is everything alright, babe." When I looked up was when I knew I had tears in my eyes. "What's wrong, what happened Kevin?

"As if you don't know, your damn test results are back already." I stormed past him and headed for the kitchen door. The slam of the door was the last I heard from the house. Jumping in my truck, I left, not even caring where I was headed. I just couldn't understand why he would do something like that. Maybe he just forgot to mention it to me, no Edd never forgets. Just driving was the only thing I could do.

* Jericho's point of view *

Poppa Edd asked me to look upstairs for Poppa Kevin. While up there looking around, I heard a door slammed downstairs, I went running to see what was happening. Poppa Edd was in their office, crying, I didn't see Poppa Kevin anywhere. I ran up and climbed into his lap, not knowing what to do all I could do was hug him. "Poppa Edd, where is Poppa Kevin?" "He left," was all he would say. Poppa Edd said no more, he just sat there, looking at the door. He wouldn't look at me, talk to me or anything. I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I jumped off Poppa Edd's lap and ran to the front door, I was going to do the only thing I knew to do. I ran to Taylor' house, maybe his dad would know something. I thought I was banging on the door forever, it finally opened with his dad wearing nothing but boxers and a tee-shirt. "Poppakevingleftandpoppaeddisnottalkingormoving" I got out before he could say anything.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down buddy, and tell me what is going on, and why you're here in your underwear," he said. "Poppa Kevin left, and Poppa Edd is not talking or moving," I told him. "Taylor is in the bedroom, stay there until I get back," he said and ran out the door. "Dad! What's going on?" That was Taylor calling, and I could hear the fear in his voice. I ran in there to find him on the bed nude, still wet. Even with everything going on all I could do was laugh at the site.

"Oh hilarious underwear boy, how about a towel and finding me some drawers please." I threw him the towel and started looking for his underwear. "What happened at your house, why are you here with no clothes on? You had me scared beating on the door."

I wasn't sure how to answer him, what was happening over there. That was when I started crying, I was so scared I lost both my poppas, I didn't know what to do. I just curled up next to Taylor, and cried, I didn't have anything else to do. I hope Taylor's dad came back soon.

* Matthew's point of view *

I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to find out. I'm glad that Jerry didn't see me grab a gun from beside the door. Going in as quiet as I could I heard nothing. "Edward, can you hear me?" Nothing, not sure what I was expecting. Clearing the front room, I started moving toward the kitchen, checking one room at a time. After the kitchen I moved slowly toward their office, seeing the door open put me on high alert. This is not right, that door should not be open, they never told me why only it was vital to secrecy. The room was dark, but a quick look told me someone was sitting at the desk. "Identify yourself," I called out, following standard procedure. The only response I heard was a quiet sob. Slowly I entered the room, staying on high alert. I made my way to the desk, still unsure of what happened. My first concern was Edd's safety. Finding him alive, and yet not seeing any threats, I reviewed my next step. I could call in an alert, but this did not warrant it.

I was still new to the area and didn't have all of the contacts memorized, and of course, I was in my boxers. I did have one option available to me, and it was the one number I could use, and not create an international indecent. Picking up the desk phone, I dialed the only number I could. "Oliver, call and wake up the Cul-de-sac. Have them all to meet at Yazzie's house, this is going to need everyone. I only had to wait a few minutes, and I heard Ed, and Eddy come in first, I called them into the office to look after Edd, "I need to start a search for Kevin."

"Talk to Nazz, if he left on his own, she might be able to help." That was from Eddy, as he was making his way into the office, I was glad I was not the only one in boxers this evening. Something was telling me this was going to be a long night, at least I won't need to call in the big guns, yet.

**Chapter 14**

The night over Kevin and Edd's was terrific. Seeing them again was great. I was so worried after the fire and everything on the west coast. It was unusual for my phone to ring this late at night, I almost didn't answer it. The caller said he was Oliver with the Yazzie's company, and there was an emergency over at Kevin and Edd's house. A quick look out my window, and seeing the doors open at both Kevin's and the new guy, Matthew's, that was all I needed to see. Grabbing my housecoat, and heading out the door. I did notice the Kankers and Rolf headed there also. I was almost running now, this was not good, something was up, and I was going to find out.

I didn't know what to expect when I enter the house, but I was going to find out in a hurry. The first thing I did notice was that Ed and Eddy were already there and they along with Matthew were still in their boxers. The Kankers came in shortly behind me followed by Rolf. A very distraught Double-D was being led into the front room by Ed and Eddy. We still haven't had any idea what was happening until Matthew decided to speak up and fill us all in at once. Mae, true to form took charge immediately of what was happening, she instructed the boys to go home and put some clothes on and sent Lee, Marie and myself to look for Kevin.

I asked Lee & Marie to search the neighborhood, I was gonna look somewhere else. I had an idea, but I was gonna need my car, so I headed to my house to throw some quick clothes on, and you grab my keys and ID. Kevin was gone and upset there was one place I thought he might be, the place he and I went to so often when we just wanted to be alone. Taking my Prius, I headed out of town, In hopes of finding Kevin. I don't know what happened between the two of them, but I was going to find out and try to help fix this. Kevin may have been my first love, but first and foremost both were my friends. I saw Kevin's truck in the empty parking lot we have visited so many times before, if he was here, I knew exactly where to find him. Taking only a moment to send out a text, letting everyone know he was safe, I went to join him in the back of his truck.

"You always did like to come out here and look at the stars, I have to say I did too." He didn't respond to me or anything I said, so I just laid next to him. I knew Kevin, and he would open up and tell me what was wrong before too long, from the time we use to date, this is what he use to do.

"Do you think I will always be a dumb jock, Nazz?" This did not surprise me one bit, he has asked me this more times I can count. He really needs to work on his self-confidence, and I think I know of a way to do that now.

"Kevin Murphy, how many times are you going to ask me that? How many times have you asked me that? What was my answer each and every time? Do you remember?" I knew I had reached him because that old shy smile started to show on his face.

"I don't know, Nazz. It just seems that everyone just looks around me or doing something without me. I just don't get it. And honestly, I thought Edd and I were partners, not Edd and me as a sidekick."

I set up straight at his statement, I was going to get one thing straight in his head if it is the last thing I do. I grabbed both sides of his head and made him look at me, and this time it would not be a sweet smiling face staring back at him. "You get one thing straight and get it now, young man. Edward Yazzie loves you more than anything in this world. You are his partner and no sidekick. If I ever hear that come from you or anyone, they are in for an ass kicking from me. GOT IT?" The shocked look on Kevin's face told me that I had hit the mark there. "Hell Kevin! He loves you more than he did that damn cactus he had when we were children."

This set off chuckles in both of us, as the memory of Jim, Double-D's cactus, and the care he gave it. My mind flashed to the time Ed tried to eat it, Double-D didn't talk to him for a week after that. "Kevin, did you talk to Edd about what was going on, or did you let that red-headed temper of yours out?" At this point, I knew what the answer was going to be and what had to be done.

"Well..." was all he could say to me. I had one solution and damned he was going to do it, or I was going to kick his ass anyways. "Get into your truck, go home, find Edd and talk with him, and you are to do this right now mister." Giving him a kiss on the cheek I pulled him for the bed of his truck, "And I am going to follow you to make sure you get there, you got that?"

A smile and nod of his head told me he would, and we went to our separate vehicles. As I said I would, I stayed just long enough to allow him to leave first so I could fall in behind him. I made a quick call to Mae to let her know we were returning, and that Kevin and Double-D were going to need some time alone.


	8. Chapters 15 & 16

**Chapter 15**

After Kevin left, I don't remember much of anything. I had next found myself sitting in our front room with someone handing me a hot drink. Just out of reflex, I brought it up to my lips and drank. "AACCKKK! What is this stuff?"

"It is a broth of vigor, from the hills around my village. It is used to wake someone up. It is good, yes?" I just knew it had to be something of Rolf's, only he could come up with something like this. "Drink, Drink, you need to drink it all, it will make you feel better." He was pushing the cup to my mouth letting me know I didn't have an option this time.

Looking around the room, I saw it was filled with Rolf, Ed, Eddy, Mae, and Matthew, but no Kevin, or "Jerry! Where's Jerry at? Is he ok?" Now it was my time to take no for an answer, as I jumped to my feet to look for him.

That was when Matthew came up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Relax Edward. He is at my house with Taylor, and I just checked on them. They are both asleep. He ran over to get me when you wouldn't respond to him. You want to tell us what happened?" What did happen, I found Kevin in the Office, and he was upset about something, then he left.

"I really don't know Matthew, but I do need to talk to Kevin. Where is he?" If he wasn't here and Jerry was ok, I was going after him, and find out what was going on. Mae had just gotten off of her cell phone and announced that Kevin and Nazz were on their way back. She then ushered everyone but Matthew out of the house and told them to go on home. Thinking about what Kevin said, I had to ask Matthew. "Matthew, did you have some test ran, or something, Kevin said the test results were back right before he left."

"Edward, the only test I know about was when we were talking in the office about the boys. Crystal couldn't have done it because it involved the company, and I didn't order it yet, because I was unsure where to find James's DNA. Could you or Kevin had run the test, and forgotten about it?"

"Edd doesn't forget a thing like that." We both turned toward the door to find Kevin standing there in some ways looking bashful. That was all it took, I had to run and put my arms around him. His arms around me were enough to let me know we would be ok. "I'm sorry Edd, this was all my fault, I jumped to conclusions and didn't think things through. I am so sorry love."

"And that is my cue to leave you two alone. Jerry will be fine with Taylor and me tonight, just call in the morning when you are ready for him to come home." I thanked Matthew for his help, and as he left we closed and locked the door. Kevin picked me up in his arm, and kissed me, with such passion, I knew all was well.

* Matthew's point of view *

Hearing the door locked behind me, I knew I had made the right call earlier this evening, by calling Oliver. It did remind me to look into why it seems that Oliver was always available to answer my calls when I did make them. That was something for another time. I walked back to my house slowly, looking around the neighborhood. All was quiet now, and everything seems to have returned to normal. Standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, and taking one last look around, I made a mental note about getting some of these kids on the payroll, and some training. I knew the loyalty to each other was fierce, but tonight showed me just how much. With the right training, they will make perfect security for Edd and Kevin, without standing out too much.

I found the boys still in bed asleep and curled up with each other. After securing my weapon and the house, and turning off all the lights, I returned to my bedroom and stripped to my boxers. I was glad in a way to actually have a King size bed, it did put to rest some of the fear of having two 8-year-old sleeping with me. Last time I was in bed with two boys, it didn't end so well for me, even if nothing happened. This was going to take some getting used to again. That was why I am still single today.

"Is Poppa Edd alright Mr. Davis?" asked a sleepy Jerry. "Yes he is ok now, and your Poppa Kevin is home also. They said you could stay here tonight" I answered him quietly not wanting to wake up Taylor. All I got in response was an ok as he was back asleep already. I kissed both of their foreheads and went to the other side of the bed to crawl in. They must have sensed my presence because it wasn't long before they had migrated to my side and curled up with me.

Before sleep overtook me there was one nagging question in my mind. If a DNA test was run on the boys, like we talked about, who ordered it? Crystal couldn't, I didn't, apparently, Kevin didn't, and Edd wouldn't forget he did it. So who? Having the boys snuggling closer, each trying to make contact, and getting comfortable was all it took to wipe that from my head for now, and allow sleep to overtake me. The morning was going to come early, as it always does, but for now, life was good as I hugged the two boys.

**Chapter 16**

Life was good, the first thought I had after waking up with the man I love. The disagreement between Edd and myself was all but forgotten. After caring him up the stairs to our room, and removing each others clothing, we shared our love with each other with as much strength as our teen bodies could muster. Having him draped across me, still asleep, placed me into wanting to return to slumber. His long black hair wrapped across us, like some sweet smelling blanket. I knew we had a lot to cover today, and in less than a week I would return to football practice so I would be required to get up early.

With deep reluctance, I slid out from under Edd, and out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. Never seems to amaze me, no matter how much you love someone or how much good, or bad, is going on, a morning routine is always the same. As I prepared the shower, Edd came in behind me and preceded with a loving hug. Finishing his business, and joined me in the shower, as we now had our own walk-in shower that we came to love so much. While the house may look the same outside, the interior was completely remodeled. Nothing was said during this time, nothing needed to be said, between.

As we were headed downstairs. Edd broke the silence, "We should work in the office this morning, to figure out what happened last night." my only reply was "Coffee first." Well, this was nothing new, from the time I became a teen, must have coffee. We grabbed our coffee and found some croissants to munch on. With school approaching, we should hire someone to care for the house. Still, without much spoken between us, we entered our home office together, and head straight to the desk at the far side.

"While you were upstairs, and I was cleaning up last night, I was carrying some of the pizza left over, into the kitchen. The office was dark, but I noticed something flashing in here, it was coming from the desk. I walked in and set my hand on the desk, like this, and after it ran a scan over my hand, and a screen came to life right there. All it said was the DNA test of the boys was completed. Honestly Edd, I thought you had ordered the test without talking to me." Explaining this to Edd, I copied the same movements I had the night before.

I was disappointed that nothing happened this time after I copied everything I did the night before. "Kevin, I believe you that something happened last night or you wouldn't have been in the state you were in. Now we need to know why and how it happened." I was still leaning on the desk, staring at nothingness found on the desk. Standing beside me, Edd now leaned over to kiss my cheek, however, when his hand touched the desk, the light under both of our hands started to glow. A second later, the screen lit up again, only this time it showed a simple phone number. "I recognize that number, the prefix is proprietary to the company only," stated Edd. Looking at each other, there was only one thing to do, and that was to call the number.

Edd reached over and activated the telephone in speaker mode, and dialed the number shown, not knowing who would be on the other end. "Good morning boys, first please allow me to deeply apologize for all the misunderstanding last night, I had not expected that response. When you activated the security system for the room last night, everything in the room was scrutinized for the safety of you and your family. When you both agreed that a DNA test was needed, I started the process immediately, I sent the results back to be reviewed by which either one of you got to them first. That was entirely my fault and was no way intended to upset one or the other. Please forgive my audacity in responding the way I did."

Looking over at Edd, the look on his face was not of confusion, but one of anger one that is seldom seen on his sweet face. "Are you telling us that you listened in on a private conversation, made the decisions to act on something you overheard, and never once thought to mention that to either one of us? You will be seeing both of us shortly." Edd slapped the telephone off. "I'm sorry Kevin, I think we both should go into the office, together, and correct this. Do you agree?"

"Oh, I agreed alright and ready to go. First, we needed to check in on Jerry across the street and ensure him that everything was OK." Saying no more, for fear of who might be listening, we finished dressing and headed out of the house. Walking together to Matthew's house, we could hear laughter from inside. The door was answered quickly, to the sound of small feet running. Throwing open the door, there stood Jerry, in nothing but underwear. "POPPAS!" was shouted, and we had our arms full of a delighted boy. With Matthew and Taylor coming into view, was when we noticed all three were covered in batter. "Good morning guys, I was making pancakes for the boys. Would you like some?" asked Matthew with a full, friendly smile.

"No thank you," I answered, "Edd and I need to head to the office right now, can Jerry stay with you until you can come by?"

"Sure that is no problem, he should be able to wear some Taylor's clothing. Maybe afterward, we can all go shopping together, and get something to eat. I'm sure you both have some questions for me anyway." With everything settled, we headed off to Edd's Volvo, for our trip into town.


End file.
